Helena Potter And the Dark Truth
by talenkarr
Summary: What really happened on Halloween 1981? What if Harry was a girl and a little more observant What would happen if ALL of Dumbledoor's plan fell through and harry found his own path? lets find out shall we Bashing Dumble, Granger, select Weasley smart/Harry fem/Harry grey/Harry
1. Chapter 1

A Word Of Warning

Let me state first off I have Dyslexia. I am well aware that my spelling is off or my sentence structure is crappy.

I don't need you to tell me this. I have several ways to deal with this. And when it gets bad, one of them is to proof read my own writting. I write story's, essays, and when bored enough I swipe my nephews home work assignments. No the know better than to use it. It is a common joke in the famaily that I am bi-ligingal. I write English and Alisa'ish

Any way my friends and family have commented to me than once that I shoud get my stuff published. But considering why I write, I thought spending all my money on a proof readers would be a bad idea. And kinda defeat the purpouse of making money. Some of the things I write are fan fiction. So I thought why not put some up here. But considering my esseyes garnered such grammar Nazi's I though I should write this for all future storys, and so you know how bad it really is. I am leaving the first draft below so everybody can see I did proof read so shut up already

Just so we are clear this took a 15min. to write, and a day to proof read thats 7 different drafts

first draft

Let me state first off I have Dyslexia. I am well aware that my spelling is off or my sentence structure is crappy. I don't need you to tell me this. I have sevral ways to deal with this and when it gets bad One of them is to proof readmy own writting i write storys essays and even when bored enough i swipe my nephews home work assignments. No the know better than to use it. It is a comman joke in the famialy that i am bi ligingal I write English and Alisa,ish

Any way my friends and family have commented mre than once that i shoud get my stuff published but considering why i write i thought spending all my money on a proof reader would be a bad idea. and kinda defeat the perpouse of making money. Some of the things i write are fan fictionb So I thought why not put some up here. But considering my easyes garnered such grammar nazi's i though I should write this for all futuer storys and so you know how dab it really is i am leaving the first draft below so everybody csn see i didn't proof read so shut up already


	2. prologe

LEGEND

On a cold October night so many years ago A little girl was Left on a door step in a moderate sized town in England called Surry. The abandoned child was no ordinary child. this child was a witch. But not just any witch but a savior. You see their was a evil wizard who tried to rule all of Europe if not the world with fear, death, and dark magic. And he would of to. except for this small innocent helpless child. You see their was a prophicy made that a child would be born as the seventh month dies. That was destiened to defeat this evil wizard, this Dark Lord. So on the night of Oct 31, The dark lord Voldimort traveled to the secret home of the child intent to kill the baby. He killed the parents of the baby girl with seemingly ease, but as he turned and tried to kill the child something happened. A mothers love.

Love being such a powerful magic all it's own. A mothers love is even more so. It can given inhuman strength it can cause great enough changes to effect the coarse of History. and when you add magic. It can change the world. As it did that night. The babes mother offered up her life instead of her childs and when the Fates and the gods of magic heard this great cry, they honnored that bargain. And the moment the mother died, a protection was cast twards the child. Making her safe against the dark wizard. So when he turned his magic apon the the child a back lash of immense magic was cast twards the evil wizard. causing the complete incineration of his body.

Sadly this was not the end of the wizard. For he had strove with dark rituals to create a form of immortality so that if defeated in some way, He could return. And that is what the wizarding world knows what happened.

Sadly the truth was lost in the propaganda, of the light faction.

TRUTH

History is written by the victors And as such the truth of that night was hidden for you see their was no real prophcey. just a carfully baited trap. the "leader" of the light. was lossing a war. and was desprate. He with the help of a sherry soaked dupe created a false prophcey and placed many protection opon two seprate children. one new born babe. Neville longbottom. And the other Hellina Potter. both children parents were followers of the light. and of Albus Dumbldore the so called leader of the light. Unknown to the parents a fatal trap was made and their children were bait when the children died at the dark lords hand a curse was to destroy the seemingly dark lord. and although the infants and their family were not to live Albus Dumbledore thought it a exceptable loss to "save" the wizarding world. the leader of the light had a vision of how the world should be. and to make that vision a reality the ends justify the means. in his eyes. Dumbledore had no problem sacrificing a few or even hunderds for what he saw as "The Greater Good"


End file.
